


Quick Like a Bunny

by peacefulboo



Series: Round and Round the Flames [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Curtain Fic, F/F, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulboo/pseuds/peacefulboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Time for some sunshine girlie-girl." Oliver and Felicity have been away at work for a week. Their daughter misses them and so does Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Like a Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> The curtains are strong with this fic. Enjoy your diabetic coma.

“Dasha, go get your boots! It’s time for some sunshine, girlie-girl,” Sara calls out to her two-year-old. Sara finishes putting together some veggies and cheese for her daughter’s snack and heads out onto the back porch. 

Spring has made its appearance in Starling City and Dasha’s parents try and get her out doors as often as possible. Tara Darya Lance-Queen isn’t the most outgoing of kids. She’s quiet and sweet but has to be coaxed out of her shell if anyone but Sara, Oliver, or Felicity are around. She’ll go outside if she’s told to, usually without complaint, but she never asks to. Sometimes it seems like the world outside the doors of their small bungalow on the outskirts of town is too much for her to take in all at once. Even if she’s just in their own backyard. 

Sara’s about to call out to Dasha once again, figuring she got distracted, when she hears the little girl trying to reach the latch on the screen door. She’s too short to get a good grip, but she’s getting close and as usual she takes her time trying before looking out the screen and seeing her mama. 

“Mama. Can’t get it.” She doesn’t sound frustrated, just matter of fact. And very sure that she won’t even have to ask her mama for help now that she’s told her the problem. 

Sara smiles down and opens the door from the outside. She reaches out a hand to the little girl and revels in the feel of the tiny, slightly clammy hand grasping hers. Sara lets her take a second to look around the yard before tugging on her hand and guiding her to the steps. 

“Okay. Time to hop, hop, hop,” Dasha hops down each step, holding her mama’s hand in a death grip. At the bottom she smiles up at Sara, but she doesn’t laugh. Most days she does. 

They head over to the playset they’d put up a few weeks before and Sara helps her little one up onto the swing. They spend less than five minutes on the swing when Dasha gets antsy and starts sliding down out of the swing, her denim dress slipping up her back. She pulls it down in a huff, smoothing it over her thick white tights before heading over to a patch of grass in the spotty shade of an apple tree that’s just starting to bloom. She seems content as she plays with the grass and flowers and finds some of the toys she left out in the yard the day before. 

Sara moves over to the deck and pulls out her phone and taking some pictures of her daughter to send to Oliver and Felicity. They’ve been away for almost a week now and Sara misses them more than she thought she would. Dasha’s been more listless and prone to crying, too and Sara caught her whispering about her Papa and Mom to her favorite bear Sal after she tucked her in last night. 

She has barely hit send on a picture of Dasha throwing up some blades of grass when her phone rings. Sara smiles as she answers. 

“So you are free. I wasn’t sure if you would be in a meeting,” she says, quietly as she answer’s Felicity’s call. 

“I am. Oliver should be out in a few minutes, too. How is our kid so damn cute?” Felicity asks, and Sara can hear the tinge of sadness in her voice. 

“Not from her dad.” Dasha is the spitting image of her Papa. The only thing she inherited from her mama is her freckles. Which she has in spades all over her face and arms. Sara feels sorry for her, knowing how much guff she’s likely to get about it when she grows up, but Felicity and Oliver adore it. 

Felicity lets out a chuckle. It’s an old joke, but the familiarity and ease make her happy. 

“How is she doing?” Felicity’s voice gets quiet again. She, more than Oliver and Sara, gets worried about how shy and quiet Dasha is, how much of a loner she’s already proving to be at two. 

“She’s okay. She misses you. But she got to hang out with Grandpa yesterday for a few hours and she didn’t cry a bit. It might have something to do with the ice cream he gave her as soon as she walked in the door.” Sara’s dad has been the only grandparent with a consistent presence in Dasha’s life and if she can’t be with her parents, he’s her first choice. Aunt Laurel and Aunt Thea are a distant second but you can pretty much count on there being tears for the first 10 minutes of those visits. Once she calms down she’ll snuggle in and let them love on her.

They talk about how the meetings in Gotham are going and how Sara’s second class teaching aerial dancing went and sometime during the conversation, Dasha wanders back up the steps and lays her head in her mama’s lap. Sara brushes her fingers through her daughter’s dark blond, almost stick-straight hair and listens as Felicity tells her about one of the new system’s that Wayne enterprises is proposing they partner with Queen Consolidated on. 

Dasha’s just about to fall asleep and Sara decides to end the call when Oliver gets out of his meeting and gets on the phone. 

“Can we switch to video. I want to talk to her since we didn’t get to last night.”

Sara nods, hangs up, and switches to video chat, the audio switching to speaker.

“Hey little one,” Oliver says. 

Dasha’s head comes shooting up so fast that Sara has to pull her head back to avoid getting hit in the chin. 

“Papa!” the two-year-old exclaims and Sara’s heart turns to goo as Dasha lays a sloppy kiss on the phone’s screen. 

“She’s giving you kisses,” She knows from experience that it’s hard to interpret what’s happening when you’re on the other side of the conversation. 

“Thank you, little one. I miss you,” Oliver blows a kiss at the camera and moves over a bit to let Felicity into view. 

“Hi baby girl, Mom misses you,” Felicity says. 

“Mommom! Coming home soon?” Her voice gets quiet on that question and Felicity knows this last week has felt like forever to her little girl. 

“So soon. One more sleep, kiddo.”

Dahsa doesn’t seem to like that answer as she rests her head back down in her mama’s lap. She doesn’t cry but she she seems to deflate. Sara switches the call from video to audio and turns off speaker. 

“She’s killing me,” Oliver says. He sounds as sad as his little one looks. 

“For real. It’s the saddest thing when she does that,” Felicity replies, sighing. 

“She’s a little pathetic sometimes,” Sara says, though her fond tone belies her words. “She’s not the only one who misses you.” Sara is a great mom, but single parenting is not for her. She loves one on one time with her daughter and is committed to being the primary parent for Dasha while she’s still little but a whole week without her partners is way too long. She’s tired and is going a bit stir crazy without them. 

“We’ll be home before you know it,” Oliver replies. They exchange loves and misses and Sara puts the phone back on speaker so they can tell Dasha goodbye. The little one just snuggles in deeper into her mama’s belly, refusing to acknowledge her other parents. It’s a punch in the gut to all three of them, but Dasha’s stubborn as hell and half asleep. 

***  
Oliver and Felicity’s flight gets home around midnight, both of them are exhausted but satisfied with the work they’ve accomplished during the week they’ve been away. 

Sara tried to stay up for them but it’s raining and she got too cozy on the couch and fell asleep. She wakes to kisses from Oliver and Felicity and she gets pulled into a long, tight hug from Felicity as soon as she sits up. Oliver slips onto the couch from the other side and lets his arm rest along the back of the couch while resting his forehead against the back of her head and breathing her in deep. 

“They agreed to hold the next round of talks here,” Oliver mumbles into Sara’s neck. 

“So it went well?” 

Oliver’s too tired to get into details but nods against her. “It did. We should have the deal hashed out in a month or so. And we shouldn’t have to both be gone for more than a couple of days at a time after this. I’m thinking of making that part of the contract.” He’s only half joking.

“Good plan,” Felicity chimes in, not joking at all. This deal is looking to benefit both companies but Wayne stands to gain a tiny bit more. Given how big a smile Fox had on his face when Oliver showed him the latest pictures of Dasha, she doubts he’ll put up a fight on their stipulations. 

They sit on the couch, wrapped up in each other for a few more moments before Sara makes to stand up. “If we fall asleep here, we’ll all regret it in the morning.”

They slowly make their way down the hall, Felicity and Oliver quietly sneaking into Dasha’s room to check on her quickly before heading back to their bedroom. 

They fall asleep, tangled up in each other, Sara in the middle and not a bit upset about it for once. 

Sara and Oliver wake to Dasha gasping from the doorway, “You’re here,” she states quietly. She doesn’t move from the her spot, eyes wide and teary. 

Oliver turns over too look at her, “You’re breaking my heart little one,” he whispers before extending his arm out to her. “Come on,” he coaxes her. 

She didn’t need much convincing since she’s running as fast as she can and launching herself up at him. Her little legs aren’t terribly powerful so he pulls her up the rest of the way. He chuffs out a laugh when she snuggles into his side and starts sobbing into his chest. He would end up with a cryer. 

“Shh. You’re okay, little one. We’re home. You’re okay,” he murmurs little nothings into Dasha’s ear and rubs his hands up and down her back. 

Felicity starts to stir when Sara moves her way to make room for Dasha but comes fully awake when she hear’s Dasha’s sobbing and Oliver’s attempts to soothe her. She reaches over Sara and puts a hand on her daughter’s head. “Bug, what’s wrong.” 

Dasha, sits up quickly and launches herself over Sara, but only half makes it, landing with a knee in Sara’s gut. 

“Eff. Ow. Dasha!” Dasha doesn’t even notice her mama’s pain as she clings to her Mom. Her sobs subside some, turning into the saddest little hiccups and shuddering sighs. 

It’s two in the morning and none of them have gotten enough sleep but they find enough room in their bed for one more little body, even knowing that as still as she is during the day, she moves like a windstorm when she’s sleeping. They’ll allow it tonight and do their best to get back to a routine in the morning. 

“You okay?” Oliver asks Sara, his hand moving to soothingly rub her belly. 

“Yeah. She just knocked the wind out of me,” Sara replies and puts her hand over his, squeezing in thanks. 

The sobbing tires Dasha out enough that she sleeps heavy and still for another three hours before crawling over Sara again and curling up next to her Papa. She’s only still for a while longer and Oliver resigns himself to no more sleep tonight and hopes for a long Saturday afternoon nap. 

At 5:30 in the morning he scoops up his wiggle worm of a daughter leaving his loves to sleep a while longer wrapped around each other.


End file.
